


I'll heal You When You're Sick (Put A Sock In It!)

by morganthesquirrel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganthesquirrel/pseuds/morganthesquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things between Kyungsoo and Jongin are perfect. They are happily in love (unbeknownst to the general population) and enjoy spending time together when not on their busy schedules. Cuddling, kissing, and—ahem—other things occasionally ...</p>
<p>But what happens when unexpected illness strikes? </p>
<p>Will Kyungsoo be able to "cure" Jongin in more ways than one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll heal You When You're Sick (Put A Sock In It!)

**Author's Note:**

> So ...  
> I wrote this a really long time ago (like, to be specific ... last JUNE!) and haven't had the balls to post it. I'll admit, it's not nearly as good as my other works, but I decided to post it anyways. Some people may like it ... or not ...
> 
> Comment!! :D and check out my aff profile where more of my shit is --> http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/700203
> 
> Maybe if this gets a few likies then maybe I'll have the guts to post some of my AWESOME stuff ʕ•͡ω•ʔ
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo,  
> Morgan

Do Kyungsoo looked over at the clock hanging over their flat screen TV and sighed. It was three in the morning and he couldn’t sleep if his life depended on it. It seemed that the extreme amount of touring in China that they had done in the last week had finally taken its toll on poor Kyungsoo’s body: it made him so exhausted that he couldn’t sleep. He was sitting on the black leather couch in nothing but an old t-shirt and a pair of black boxers.

He ran his hands through his hair. All of the other EXO-K members had been sleeping for hours, with the exception of him. He could hear Chanyeol’s loud snores through the wall in front of him and Suho down the hall mutter in his sleep. But no matter what he did that night (whether it be drinking warm milk or counting sheep), Kyungsoo just could not fall asleep.

It was from over exhaustion, no doubt about it. And it was killing him.

His thoughts wandered over to his boyfriend, Kim Jongin. He wondered whether the younger’s waist was feeling better; as he had been in a lot of pain throughout the last few performances. The doctors didn’t say much about it at his last appointment, merely giving him a prescription for it and ushering them back out the door. That made Kyungsoo really angry; he urged Jongin to see a different doctor.

Jongin simply smiled down at Kyungsoo, planted a kiss on his cheek and said, “Don’t worry about me, Soo. I’ll be fine.” Thinking about it made his face burn a deep shade of crimson. He shifted awkwardly on the  
couch and fanned his beet-red face.

Groaning, Kyungsoo got up and stretched his sore muscles; listening to his bones crack in protest. This was getting out of hand, He would be exhausted come time for practice tomorrow afternoon.  
Since nothing seemed to put him to sleep, he decided to just settle for lying down in his bed beside Jongin. Sleep had to come to him one way or another, and maybe Jongin’s warm, toned body would put him to  
sleep better than counting sheep.

Kyungsoo opened the closed door to their bedroom. A warm smile made its way to his lips seeing Jongin laying in the black sheets; sprawled out at a bizarre angle and breathing deeply.  
He quietly shut the door behind him, took off his t-shirt and lied down on his side of the queen sized bed. He felt around blindly, finally feeling Jongin’s warm back and shimmied right up beside him and draped his arm around his waist. He nuzzled his face into his back, breathing in his intoxicating, musky scent.

Jongin rolled over and faced him with his eyes still closed. He grabbed his hyung’s hand and held it to his cheek. “Kyungsoo …”

Kyungsoo smiled down at the younger, his heart melting, “Sssh, go back to sleep”

Moments like these Kyungsoo loved the most. When he and Jongin could spend quality time alone; just feeling each other’s warmth and listening to the steady thrumming of each other’s hearts. Kyungsoo wouldn’t trade anything else for this.

He began to stroke his thick hair away from his eyes, just the way Jongin liked it, but paused, feeling that something was wrong; as Jongin would have reacted to his touch. He loved it when his hyung stroked his  
head; he told Kyungsoo once that it was the perfect cure for anything.

Kyungsoo suddenly bolted upright, pressed his hand onto Jongin’s forehead and gasped: Jongin had a horrible fever; his toned skin trembled at his cold touch and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

“Jongin! You’re sick!” Kyungsoo whispered, hitting Jongin’s arm. But not hard enough to actually hurt him.

Jongin opened his bleary eyes and looked back at him, a little smirk forming at the corner of his lips, “I’m not sick, Hyung. I’m just feeling a little under the weather. I’ll be fine in a few hours--” He was interrupted by a coughing fit.

Although his tone was light and playful, Kyungsoo could see that in his eyes, he was lying. Jongin was feeling really horrible.

Kyungsoo got off the bed and turned on the lamp beside them despite Jongin’s protests. He opened up their shared dresser drawer and pulled out the shoebox that he always made sure to have handy and stocked for occasions like these.

Which did occur quite often, but not this bad.

He gestured Jongin to sit up, and when he did, handed him a cold & fever tablet and a bottle of water. Jongin took them from his hyung with silent appreciation, swallowing the pill and downing the whole water  
bottle within seconds; gasping for air after it was empty.

He expressed his gratitude with a little smile; for the cool water had felt quite good against his scratchy, parched throat.

Kyungsoo helped him lay down on his back once again and pulled the blankets back over his body. He looked back to Jongin shielding the light out of his eyes with his forearm. Tremors rocked his body, contradicting his extremely high fever.

Kyungsoo tossed the box somewhere on the floor and got up, wrenched their closet open and dug around until he found a thick fleece blanket. He returned to Jongin’s side within seconds and laid it on top of  
Jongin’s trembling frame. After he was satisfied, he stripped himself of his boxers, turned out the light and got back into bed beside Jongin, wrapping his naked arms around Jongin’s muscular body. After all, body heat is the best source of comfort when you’re feeling sick, he thought.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin groaned.

“Yes dearest?”

“C-can you stroke my head again?” He asked. Kyungsoo could see his lips quivering in the darkness. He obliged, slowly tracing his fingertips over Jongin’s soft forehead, drawing small circles over and over again on the smooth skin.

His heart broke seeing Jongin weak like this. He could see Jongin’s outline in the darkness trying to hold back his tears.

“ … Does it feel good?” Kyungsoo asked him after a couple of seconds, running his free hand over Jongin’s chest slowly.

“Mmm-hmm” He hummed back, his breathing slowing down; relaxing.

“Good” Kyungsoo kissed him on the cheek.

He did this to Jongin for about half an hour, occasionally asking him how he felt and pressing his hand back onto his forehead to check his temperature. After a while, Kyungsoo noticed his trembling slowly subsided. He felt his forehead once again and was relieved that the fever had gone down drastically, but was still nonetheless present.

He closed his eyes and felt Jongin’s even breathing beside him.

 

***

Jongin was sitting in first class on the way to Beijing with the other EXO members. He looked over at Kyungsoo, who was sitting beside him. The sun cast a golden glow over the side of his face, making him look like a god beside him.

He snaked his hand down until it reached Kyungsoo’s inner thigh. Slowly, he massaged the skin, creeping higher and higher until he was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Kyungsoo’s crotch.

They exchanged a long glance, Jongin running a long finger up and down the seam on Kyungsoo’s member, before he finally stood up.

Across the aisle, Yixing noticed with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you doing Jongin?” he asked, putting down his issue of People Magazine and fixing Tao’s scarf beside him, who was deeply passed out and drooling on an unappreciative Sehun. Since when could he read in English anyways?

“Hyung, I have to piss, ask the stewardesses where the bathroom is.” Yixing looked like he was about to protest, but instead flagged down the nearest girl and asked her where the bathroom was in Chinese.

The stewardess looked at Jongin, then pointed towards the back, flashing her perfectly white teeth at him

“Xiè xiè, xiao jie” Jongin bowed. He brushed past her and opened the door to the men’s bathroom (thankfully it was unoccupied) and closed it behind him, but didn’t lock it.

He didn’t have to wait long. Crammed in there all by himself.

Kyungsoo burst through the door and immediately latched his soft lips onto Jongin’s; attacking at full force. Jongin reached behind him, still in a fierce tongue jousting battle, and locked the door behind him.

They parted, panting.

“It … would have been … very bad … if we didn’t lock that” Jongin, breathed, grinding his erection against Kyungsoo’s. He whimpered in response.

He suddenly grabbed Jongin by the shoulders and slammed him down onto the toilet seat, “We’ll have to make this quick, they’re suspicious out there” He said, practically tearing off Jongin’s belt and shimmying  
his own pants and underwear down to his ankles.

Jongin closed his eyes for just a moment, feeling and listening to Kyungsoo peel off the layers on his body until he felt his warm breath tickle the tip of his cock.

Kyungsoo wasted no time, first sucking on the tip like it was a delicious treat, then taking the whole thing in his mouth; shoving it all the way down until it bumped the back of his throat. Repeating the process until Jongin was a mess above him.

“Ngh” Jongin groaned, fisting Kyungsoo’s soft feathery hair. This was one of Kyungsoo’s hidden talents: he has little to no gag reflex; making his trips to the dentist a breeze and the blowjobs he gives nothing short of amazing.

He then set a rhythm, pulling out and sucking on the tip, then plunging back down on it, massaging his tongue against the shaft as he went.

It seemed like he had just gotten started before Jongin yanked him off with a groan, “That’s good. Now let’s get started on the good stuff”

He lifted Kyungsoo up on the pathetic excuse for a counter and slicked his fingers up with saliva, now prepared to shove his finger up his entrance.

But Kyungsoo stopped him, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck, “I already … did that. So j-just hurry up and enter me” He whispered urgently, thrusting his hips into the air.

Jongin swore he could’ve came then and there.

He took his cock in one hand and slowly pushed into the tense ring of muscles, feeling every tremble and twitch from Kyungsoo. Once he was all the way in he stood still, marvelling the warmth around his cock. It  
was beyond perfect, the best.

After a while, Kyungsoo took a deep, steadying breath, “M-move, asshole” he groaned, tears in the corner of his eyes.

Jongin looked down at his beautiful hyung, kissed him on the forehead before pulling out and slamming back inside him.

 

Jongin awoke with a jolt. He could feel a familiar twisting sensation below his navel after the dream he had just had. He groaned in sexual frustration; he could feel that his cock was becoming hard beneath the  
sheets.

He lied still for five minutes, trying to see if the urge would pass (Thinking about Yifan in a pink tutu and Jongdae in ponytails), but it proved extremely difficult; as he hadn’t had Kyungsoo’s ass in quite some time.

“Kyungsoo” Jongin finally called out to him, his voice husky from sleep. It had been at least an hour after they had gone to bed together, and Kyungsoo was still awake drawing circles on Jongin’s forehead.

Although Jongin was feeling much better, he still felt quite weak from the aftermath of the fever. This made his libido worse, as it felt too good against his skin. Kyungsoo’s fingers were pleasantly soft and  
perfectly warm. And rubbing him in all the right places, as bad as that sounded.

He didn’t even wait for the elder to answer him back; he just suddenly grabbed his wrist and brought it down underneath the covers … in between his legs … and rested Kyungsoo’s hand on his erect cock.

Kyungsoo sighed, shocked at the younger’s sudden excitement, but wasn’t surprised. Kyungsoo learned from a lot of experience that Jongin had hormones like a sixteen year old. It was hard to believe that just an  
hour ago the younger looked like he was on his deathbed.

“J-Jongin, are you seriously horny right now?” Kyungsoo asked, taking Jongin’s throbbing member into his hand, emitting a small groan from the younger. He was shocked, but also willing; his tongue ran over his  
heart-shaped lips in anticipation.

Jongin’s breath hitched as Kyungsoo began to move his hand up and down. He felt a drop of precum leak from the tip and slowly trickle down into Kyungsoo’s moving fingers.

“I-I don’t know” Jongin answered truthfully, “I kind of feel out of it right now.”

Kyungsoo smirked as he continued to rub his hands up and down over his lover’s rigid member. He looked up and smiled seeing Jongin’s eyes roll into the back of his head in pure bliss. After a while, he couldn’t  
stand Jongin being the only one being pleasured.

A sudden idea occurred to him.

He got up and straddled Jongin’s frame just below the younger’s shoulders; pinning his arms to the side of his body. He took his own flaccid dick in his hand and pressed it against Jongin’s lips, much to Jongin’s  
surprise.

“Suck it.”

Jongin stared at his lover in shock. Kyungsoo never acted this bold nor initiated anything sexual; it was always Jongin urging the older with his dirty talk.

Then he realized with a leap in his heart: Kyungsoo was trying to make him feel better. At realizing this, the tips of his ears turned a deep shade of crimson, happy yet embarrassed himself that Kyungsoo was  
going this far.

He granted Kyungsoo’s wish, pulling the tip of his hyung’s pretty little dick slowly into his mouth and sucking on it, swirling his tongue back and forth over the tip as his precum leaked out of the slit. He slurped it  
up like it was melting ice cream, but in Jongin’s opinion, it was better tasting than that junk.

He watched Kyungsoo’s mouth slowly form a giant “O” as he did this, silent moans escaping his heart-shaped lips. As he took Kyungsoo’s whole length into his mouth, he felt him tremble on top of him.

Smirking over Kyungsoo’s cock, Jongin took his hand out from underneath and shoved his fingers into Kyungsoo’s mouth. The older moaned; swirling his tongue all over the digits as his hips moved slowly in and  
out of the younger’s mouth. He couldn’t believe that he was acting so shameless in front of Jongin.

But he was happy to do this for Jongin. He could see the younger getting paler the last couple of days, he just didn’t know when it would strike him. He always worked so hard for EXO, putting hours and hours in of  
practice to perfect the choreography.

So a little treat was nice once in a while, Kyungsoo thought.

Jongin took out his fingers with a pop and moved them down to Kyungsoo’s tight entrance. He teased him at first, rubbing his thumb slowly around the twitching hole but after seeing Kyungsoo’s desperate face, plunged his index finger inside.

Kyungsoo’s hands flew up to his mouth just before he could let out a high pitched moan. If their neighbours beside them (Baekhyun and Chanyeol) woke up, he was sure that he’d die of humiliation.

Smirking, Jongin slipped his middle finger in next, causing Kyungsoo to moan louder. His body couldn’t decide on whether or not to thrust forward into Jongin’s mouth or to thrust down onto his fingers; causing him to momentarily jerk around on top of Jongin uncontrollably.

After the spasms ceased, he looked down at Jongin, mortified. His face flushed bright red when he saw him smirk underneath him.

“You’re just as eager as I am. Look at you, you shameless slut” Jongin slapped Kyungsoo’s ass hard. The older groaned; his eyes watering in pain.

Jongin put his third finger in his lover’s hole. Kyungsoo grunted in pain, shutting his eyes tightly as Jongin moved his fingers slowly up and down, in and out of Kyungsoo’s ass. He comforted Kyungsoo through the  
process, playing with his exposed nipples and tracing lines on his protruded hip bones. After he got accustomed to the fingers, Jongin resumed his fast pace from before.

Soon, Kyungsoo couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his dick out of his lover’s mouth and groaned, “J-Jongin. It’s enough.”

The younger just smirked and continued to thrust his fingers inside his boyfriend. “Is there something you want, Kyungsoo?”

He shuddered as Jongin grabbed his flushed dick and played with it; pulling it gently downwards and then letting it go, watching it smack against Kyungsoo’s stomach. Repeating the action over and over again.

Sick of his sexual frustration, Kyungsoo scooted down Jongin’s body until his entrance hovered over his thick cock. He smirked at Jongin, grabbed his cock and blindly traced over a thick pulsing vein. Jongin’s hips bucked up in surprise.

“K-Kyungsoo … wha-”

“Do you want me to ride you, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked slowly, raising an eyebrow seductively.

Jongin thought that he had died and gone to heaven. He nodded quickly, jerking his head up and down eagerly before his hyung could change his mind.

He held Kyungsoo by the hips and helped him slowly ease down onto his dick, gasping when Kyungsoo’s warm walls tightened around his throbbing member.

“Aaaaah” Kyungsoo groaned in pain as Jongin’s dick plunged inside his ass. Jongin could sense his discomfort, telling him to breathe as he slowly massaged his lover’s cock. He knew that Kyungsoo was really pushing himself to the limit for him; the crimson tips of his ears and red cheeks were tell-tale signs that Kyungsoo was very embarrassed.

After Kyungsoo completely lowered himself onto Jongin, they stayed there for a minute, waiting for the pain to go away. Even though the heat around his cock threatened to make him explode, Jongin wanted  
Kyungsoo to feel good too.

Feeling that he was ready, Kyungsoo lifted himself up and slammed himself back down onto Jongin’s cock with a moan of pleasure. Jongin grunted, feeling the same pleasure on his shaft. Kyungsoo’s walls were  
perfect; soft and tight in all the right places.

“Kyungsoo … You feel so good” he said, caressing Kyungsoo’s defined hip bones. He just moaned in response, wiggling his hips around trying to find his good spot. 

Jongin knew that he had succeeded when the elder suddenly let out an especially loud moan; arching his back.

Kyungsoo looked down at Jongin, embarrassed, and saw him smirking up at the elder. “Babe, if you keep making noises like that, Baekhyun is going to wake up and say, ‘Oh my, Kkaebsong!’”

Kyungsoo clamped his mouth shut to stifle the mixture of hysterical laughter and other dirty noises that threatened to spill out of his mouth.

Indeed, Jongin was right. If they woke up Baekhyun and Chanyeol, breakfast tomorrow would be very awkward, for Kyungsoo knew that the duo would definitely bring it up just to see how red Kyungsoo would turn.

 

It was a daily contest to them: Whoever could make him turn redder would receive a blowjob from the other.

 

He quickly looked around and found a solution to their problem.

He leaned over to the side of their bed with Jongin’s cock still inside him and grabbed a clean pair of socks that Jongin neglected to put away earlier that day. He shoved them in his mouth and turned his attention back to Jongin with a raised eyebrow. 

Jongin smirked at his lover’s smart idea, then suddenly thrust his hips up; pushing his cock further into Kyungsoo’s ass. His smirk turned into a cheeky smile when Kyungsoo choked out a really loud moan despite the gag in his mouth.

Kyungsoo began a fast pace; bouncing up and down swiftly on top of Jongin. He kept going hard at it despite the burn coming from his thighs after a while.

The room began to smell like sex after only a few minutes. The couple hadn’t engaged in sexual activities in quite some time due to their busy schedules. And no, sucking each other off in the backstage restrooms didn’t count … at least in Jongin’s opinion.

He went back and forth between teasing Kyungsoo’s nipples and massaging his cock, watching precum ooze out of it.

About twenty minutes into it, both boys were sweating profusely; Jongin’s hair was plastered to his forehead. Both of their lips red and swollen from the opened-mouthed kisses that they had exchanged.

Jongin let out a loud grunt, “Soo, you feel so good” He looked above him and took a mental picture of his boyfriend:

Kyungsoo was a hot mess; there was no other way to describe it. His wavy brown hair was also plastered to his forehead and tears of frustration leaked out of the corners of his eyes. He was breathing heavily out  
of his nose; as the sock prevented him from panting like he normally did during sex. And his moans … Oh, his sweet moans. How Jongin missed hearing those.

And Jongin enjoyed that the most about his precious Soo when they had sex. The beautiful noises that came from his mouth.

He suddenly yanked the sock out of his mouth and, without effort, tossed it in the dirty hamper in the corner of the room. Before Kyungsoo could protest, Jongin yanked him forwards and kissed him deeply on the mouth; thrusting his hips up to keep the pace. Kyungsoo immediately obliged; opening his mouth in order to taste Jongin’s tongue. Jongin swirled it around expertly inside his lover’s mouth, making sure to probe 

Kyungsoo’s most sensitive places, hearing his whimpers vibrate through his mouth.

When Jongin finished, Kyungsoo pulled up and looked down at him, eyebrows raised. Jongin momentarily stilled and shrugged, “Hyung, I need to hear your moans. You have no idea how much they turn me on.”

Aroused, Kyungsoo started twitching and suddenly let out a really loud moan, feeling a particular rush go through his aching dick. Jongin momentarily stilled and looked down, surprised at the sudden noise Kyungsoo had made.

They both witnessed a large pearly drop of precum about the size of a coin ooze out of his slit and onto Jongin’s sturdy stomach. They watched it pool into Jongin’s belly button and finally rest in the crevice.

They stared at it for a heartbeat, and then their eyes met.

And seeing the look of shame on Kyungsoo's face, Jongin couldn’t take it anymore.

He grabbed him swiftly by the hips and flipped their positions. Kyungsoo was now on his back, staring wide-eyed at Jongin’s sudden position change. They opened even wider when Jongin re-entered inside his heat and pounded into him.

 

Hard.

 

“Ah … god J-Jongin! It feels so good!” he yelled, not even caring anymore about their neighbours any more. On the contrary, he moved his hips as best as he could in counter-rhythm with Jongin, doubling their pleasure.

“H-harder … please!!” he begged.

He could tell that Jongin was close, his eyebrows were knitted together tightly, lips parted and letting out a gentle "ah, ah, ah"' with each thrust he gave inside Kyungsoo.

“J-Jongin! I’m so … so close” Kyungsoo cried out, tears leaking out of the outer corners of his eyes. He closed them in embarrassment.

“I know, Soo. Me too.”

Jongin spat in his hand, reached down and grabbed Kyungsoo’s heavy cock and jerked him off in a corkscrew fashion. Kyungsoo parted his legs further and braced his foot against the wall beside them; beginning  
to tremble at the extreme amounts of pleasure that were being given to him. He opened one eye and looked up at Jongin, whimpering at the immense amount of stimulation.

“Come on Kyungsoo … come for me … let me see how beautiful you are …” Jongin grunted, thrusting his hips faster.

That was all it took to throw Kyungsoo over the edge.

Jongin watched in pure splendor as Kyungsoo arched his back and came all over his chest with a quiet scream. His body twitched in time with the spurts of cum coming out of his dick.

The warm, contracting walls around his cock and the sight of Kyungsoo forced Jongin to come much earlier than he would have liked; with a jolt he shot is seed deep into Kyungsoo with a long, fluttery groan. His hips stuttered as the intense pleasure overwhelmed him.

Kyungsoo was still coming, he convulsed as each rope spurted out of his cock over and over, some even hitting Jongin’s chest, until he collapsed back down on the bed, panting. Jongin fell forwards onto his stomach, not caring about the cum there, and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

They laid there for a moment with Jongin still deep inside Kyungsoo and their arms snaked around each other, trying to catch their breaths.

Until Kyungsoo whispered in Jongin’s ear, still panting a little, “Do you feel better now?”

Jongin smiled, feeling like the luckiest person in Korea, and kissed him lightly on the forehead and on the tip of his nose.

“Yes, Kyungsoo. Thank you. I love you, hyung.”

 

***

 

“Ah … god J-Jongin! It feels so good!”

Baekhyun grunted angrily and put his hands over his ears, extremely displeased at the fact that his precious beauty sleep was interrupted by Romeo and Juliet next door.

“Baek, if you don’t like it, go tell them to quiet down” Chanyeol yawned from beside him. Both of them had been woken up from the extremely loud noises coming from the bedroom right beside theirs. Particularly  
the squeaking of a mattress …

He ripped the beauty mask that was off his eyes and hit Chanyeol hard on the shoulder, chest, and anywhere else he could reach, “Are you insane, Park Chanyeol?! Not only is that extremely awkward, but how  
would you like it if Jongin came in and saw us rolling around with each other?!”

“Ow! Jeeze, okay Baek! I was kidding!”

Baekhyun huffed, then put his mask back over his eyes. He then proceeded to punch the crap out of his down pillow (to make it comfortable, certainly not because he was angry), then laid his head back down on it.

Much to his displeasure, he heard Chanyeol scoot closer beside him, until he could feel the stupid giant’s warmth. He knew what was coming.

“Baekkie …” Chanyeol whined.

Baekhyun didn’t even bat an eye under his sleeping mask, “Go away you big freak.”

“ … Baekkie. I can’t sleep with all those sexy noises coming from beside us.”

Baekhyun angrily sat up and tore the mask off his face again, “Well, you’re gonna—”

They were interrupted by a particularly loud bang that practically shook the pictures they had off the wall, followed by Jongin’s voice, “Come on Kyungsoo … come for me … let me see how beautiful you are …”

Baekhyun’s face turned a deep shade of crimson. How could anyone say such a cheesy line like that in the middle of sex and get away with it?

Kim Fucking Jongin could, he guessed. Because it seemed to be working next door.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly grabbed and rolled over, so that he was laying on top of Chanyeol.

“C-Channie, what …?”

Chanyeol just smirked up at Baekhyun (He winced after hearing Kyungsoo scream), rubbing circles on his thighs with his thumbs, “You know, Baek … you’ve never tried riding me before … and I can tell that’s what  
Kyungsoo was doing next door …”

Chanyeol shifted beneath him so that his warm erection could press against Baekhyun’s inner thigh. They both eyed each other for a minute: Chanyeol smirking and Baekhyun looking down at him, embarrassed.

Baekhyun tore his gaze away first to look at the ground, unconsciously showing Chanyeol his crimson-tipped ears.

“Toss me the lube” Baekhyun muttered, masking his arousal with annoyance.

 

Hopefully they would make enough noise to keep Jongin and Kyungsoo up.


End file.
